powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Act 9: The Tiger's Rebellion
is the ninth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis An Ayakashi who has gained control of the Tiger Origami brainwashes Ryuunosuke under his control, forcing Takeru to figure out how to save both. Plot As Shinken Red and Shinken Blue spar with the others watching, amazed at the latter's abilities, Doukoku commends Juzo for saving Dayu as he reveals he is interested in taking on Shinken Red himself. As Juzo leaves, the Ayakashi Hitomidama offers his services. The Shinkengers arrive to face Hitomidama who reveals to possess the Tora Origami before launching his attack on Shinken Green. But Shinken Blue takes the intended hit only to be brought under Hitomidama's control as well. As the fight continues with Shinken Red fighting Hitomidama, the other vassals fight Shinken Blue and lose to him, leading Shinken Red to take the others in retreat. When Hitomidama resumes his attack later, Takeru goes ahead to challenge Shinken Blue to a duel. Though the Shinkengers worry for Takeru and Ryunosuke, a mysterious figure arrives to reveal that Takeru is the winner in the fight. As Takeru defeats Ryunosuke and breaks the Ayakashi's spell, an angered Hitomidama summons the Tora Origami to take out the Shinkengers. While Shinken Red uses the Shishi Origami to reclaim the Tora Origami, the vassals kill Hitomidama. When Hitomidama revives as a giant, the Tora Origami overwhelms its former master as Shinkenoh is formed, combining with it to become Tora-Shinkenoh to finish the Ayakashi off. As the others help a wounded Ryunosuke who is distraught about nearly destroying Takeru and doesn't believe he should be allowed to be a retainer any longer, they are shocked when Takeru admits that filling Ryuunosuke with so much Mojikara to break the spell could have killed him, and apologizes to him for taking a chance with his life before ordering his vassals to never mention the incident again. The retainers are surprised that Takeru opened up to them for a few seconds, and admire his strength in doing so as as the mysterious figure watches them leave. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Shishi (Shinkenmaru), Resist (x2), Hidden Shield (Shishi Origami), Tora (Tora Origami) *Shinken Blue - Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Suiryuu no Mai) (x2), Ryuu (Shinkenmaru - Yonten Giri), Hidden Shield (Ryuu Origami) *Shinken Pink - Kame (Shinkenmaru - Yonten Giri), Hidden Shield (Kame Origami) *Shinken Green - Kuma (Shinkenmaru - Yonten Giri), Hidden Shield (Kuma Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Saru (Shinkenmaru - Yonten Giri), Hidden Shield (Saru Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, *'Key Title Kanji': 虎 (Tiger; refers to the key Origami of the episode) *A catch-up of the first twelve episodes of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html Home video releases *The first volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with the show's first 16 episodes, as well as the director's cut of the first two episodes, and was released on February 7th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81Fby7bb-xL. SL1373 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Act 9: The Tiger's Rebellion, Act 10: The Great Sky Combination, Act 11: A Threefold Strife and Act 12: The Very First Super Samurai Combination. References See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi